The present invention relates to an electromechanical pulse generator having a rotor with a conductive pattern thereon and fixed contact springs wiping over the pattern.
A pulse generator of this kind which is designed as a digital-output angular-displacement transducer is disclosed in German Utility Model No. 80 05 990. There, contact springs are arranged on a concentric circle. Nothing is said about the configuration of the conductive patterns. Also, the pulse generator disclosed there is an inductive angular-displacement transducer.
An electromechanical pulse generator is disclosed in DE-OS No. 31 36 598. There, a central contact spring is deflected by a toothed disk, and the contact of the same is urged against an opposite contact of a second contact spring. As a result of the relatively slow speed at which this takes place, particularly if single pulses are provided i.e., a single contact closing operation, is frequently difficult to implement.